


Hold Me Tight

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Consentacles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cecaelia!Yuuri, Cecaelias, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Hot Springs & Onsen, Human!Viktor, M/M, Onsen sex, Tentacle Sex, Touch-Starved Victor Nikiforov, Viktor Nikiforov's oral fixation, Yuuri’s squid hole (or squssy or octopussy or whatever you want to call it), the foot thing (very slightly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: After another long day of training, Viktor and Yuuri unwind in the onsen; Viktor asks Yuuri if they can try something new.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Consentacles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978270
Comments: 24
Kudos: 142





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is a continuation of sorts for [In Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070749), the soft fluffy tentacuddle thing I wrote back in June! Thank you to my lovely enablers and encouragers, Riki and Amai, for keeping me going on this c:

Viktor had been curious. 

Ever since Yuuri revealed his shifted form to him weeks ago, shared the secret he had been carrying with him all his life. Viktor could sense the shift in Yuuri’s mood from that night on, smiling more easily, skating with more fluid grace and joy. Viktor had never been happier. Yuuri shifted more often, wrapping himself around Viktor while they watched skating footage, when they were alone in the onsen.

Those nights was Viktor’s favorite, feeling Yuuri’s limbs twine around him while the hot water swirled around them, steam rising up into the air in wispy curls. 

“The hot water isn’t too much for you in this form?” Viktor asked one night, leaned against Yuuri’s shoulder. All of the tension was bleeding from his body, the beating he had taken on the ice melting away like ice. “Your arms won’t… dry out?”

“No, they won’t,” Yuuri answered with a small smile, his arms wriggling happily under the water’s surface. “The important thing is keeping them wet. As long as they stay wet, it’ll be okay.”

Viktor nodded, taking it all in eagerly. “And all the times we cuddled, out of the water?” Yuuri flushed as an answer. “Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri,” Viktor whined, pouting out a lower lip. 

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed even darker purple, that adorable shade that Viktor loved. “It didn’t _hurt_ or anything,” Yuuri replied, “It was just a little itchy.” Viktor furrowed his brow but didn’t argue, leaning further into Yuuri’s touch. Yuuri’s arms were feeling enthusiastic, wrapping tightly around Viktor’s waist and thighs. 

“Handsy tonight.” Viktor managed, Yuuri’s touch still made him breathless. Yuuri laughed softly, the tone of it soft, warm… almost like a purr. “Not the right word maybe.”

“They’re eager.” Yuuri smiled, his breath brushing over the cap of Viktor’s shoulder, and the sensation had him shivering. Yuuri’s lips met his skin, electrifying and perfect. Every point of contact felt like fire under Viktor’s skin and Yuuri knew it, just as well as Viktor did. “They like touching you. _I_ like touching you.”

Viktor’s mouth fell open around a moan, and Yuuri covered his mouth with a squeak. He only moments later discovered it wasn’t his hand he had used, but one of his _other_ arms. That was presently suckling gently at Viktor’s lips. Viktor’s eyes rolled back and fluttered shut, his chest heaved.

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri squeaked and pulled himself away, several small, wet popping sounds accompanying the tentacle coming free. He would have laughed, if the sight of Viktor’s mouth, pink and swollen, wasn’t so attractive. He looked dazed, dizzy. 

“Don’t be,” Viktor mumbled, his eyes dropping back down to the inky arms in the water. “I liked it. I liked kissing you.” 

Yuuri groaned. “Viktor, that was like kissing my foot.” 

“I’d kiss your foot too.” Viktor replied as nonchalant as he could manage, given the situation at hand. “Did it feel good?” 

“Wh-what?” Yuuri stammered, going dark purple again, his arms curling and twisting nervously. 

“My lips. On you.” Viktor clarified, reaching into the water and running his palm over the smooth side of one of Yuuri’s arms. “Did it feel good?”

Yuuri swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes. It felt…” he bit his lip. “Very good. I liked feeling your lips on me.” Viktor’s shoulders were splashed with red, his chest running warmer than usual, even when they were in the onsen. Yuuri knew that flush, and Viktor felt pinned down by the knowing look Yuuri gave him. With a careful look over his shoulder and toward the door to the rest of the onsen, Yuuri slid closer, wrapping himself around Viktor’s waist. 

“Y-Yuuri,” Viktor choked on the words as Yuuri’s weight shifted into his lap. They had fooled around once or twice while Yuuri was shifted, but this was new. They had never been this nude, this close together. Yuuri’s lower body settled over him, soft and warm and wonderful. 

“Shh.” Yuuri whispered against his forehead, beading with sweat. The danger of being caught was thrilling, despite the fact that they both knew the onsen had closed for the night. Viktor whimpered and nodded, his head falling back against the wall as Yuuri’s arms began to wrap around tighter around him, curling around his biceps, his thighs and calves…

The touch had Viktor writhing, and Yuuri’s strength held him still. Yuuri pressed his lips to Viktor’s, a sharp gasp poured into his mouth. Viktor’s hips twitched upward into Yuuri’s body, against his soft, velvety underside. A sound that Yuuri had _never_ made before fell out of his mouth; it was a throaty whine, a desperate sound that only made Viktor feel warmer. 

“W-ait, Vitya,” Yuuri shuddered, breaking their kiss. “You… just then. What did you do?”

It took Viktor a moment to let himself float back down to Earth, though Yuuri’s arms didn’t make that an easy task. One particularly curious limb was toying with the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, snaking dangerously close to his balls.

“I… I don’t know, my body just. Did it.” Viktor answered honestly, “I wasn’t thinking, it just did it on its own.” Yuuri flushed, sliding off Viktor’s lap, much to Viktor’s chagrin. He gasped at the loss of contact, pouting at Yuuri as his warmth disappeared. “What? Did I hurt you?”

Yuuri shook his head, his cheeks dark purple. “No, you didn’t hurt me.”

“Yuuri. Talk to me.” Viktor implored, trying his best to pull his heart rate back into a normal range. “This works when we talk. Remember what happened before.”

Yuuri visibly grimaced at the memory. “I know. I know. But this… this is different,” He shifted from side to side, a tentacle wrapping around his human arm. “This isn’t just ‘I have tentacles’. This is… ‘there’s something different about me down there’.”

Viktor’s eyebrow arched upward. “Different? More than the tentacles?” 

“Viktoorr,” Yuuri whined, dropping his face into his hands. “You’re too much.”

Viktor laughed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “But I’m yours.” 

“Mine.” Yuuri breathed in reply, leaning in for another kiss. Viktor eased into it, his mouth sliding open again, panting Yuuri’s name quietly and fighting the urge to rut into his own hand. How he had gotten so lucky as to be this close to Yuuri, after all those months, _since the banquet_ , he would never know. But god was he glad to be there now.

“Yuuri, tell me what you were thinking.” Viktor implored again when they parted, cupping his cheek with one hand, his other still stroking the arm in his lap, running his hand along the rows of suckers along the inside. 

Yuuri shivered at the sensation, his tongue flicking out over his lower lip. “Viktor. You know I can taste with that.” Viktor flushed, but didn’t stop, letting the suckers move across his skin like tiny mouths. “I… I wanted to tell you about my body.”

Viktor nodded, patting his lap under the water. Yuuri moved slowly, smoothly, his tentacles rolling along the rocky floor of the spring. He didn’t settle in the same place as before, sitting back further on Viktor’s thighs, letting his tentacles fall to either side of Viktor’s legs. Viktor watched through the clear water as Yuuri lifted one last tentacle out of the way. 

“Oh… _Yuuri._ ” Viktor moaned his name, seeing where purple flesh faded to a beautiful pearlescent pink, a thin slit at the center of all of his tentacles. “Oh, Yuuri, you’re beautiful.”

Yuuri’s cheeks colored again, the flush spilling down his throat. “I… it’s… you don’t think it’s weird?”

Viktor shook his head adamantly. “No, no, god, it’s… you’re…” his mouth ran dry. “Not weird. Good. Very good.” Yuuri’s lips curled up on one side, a shy little smile that Viktor would never tire of. “Yuuri, do you want me to touch you here?”

Yuuri’s eyes rolled back then, his arms gripping tightly around his thighs. “I. Yes.”

“One request, love?” Viktor interrupted, wrapping one hand around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him closer. Yuuri made a soft purring noise that sounded like a question. “Can I feel you in my mouth again while I do?”

Yuuri’s eyes flew open, the reddish-brown shade of his eyes nearly occluded by the black of his pupils. Viktor’s eyes pleaded silently, and the wave of need that hit him then was too demanding to ignore. He nodded, lifting one of his arms out of the water. 

Viktor moaned when the arm made contact with his cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to the shimmering, inky purple side of it, smiling as it cupped his cheek softly. It toyed with his lower lip, the tip pressing gently against the plush swell of it. Viktor's lips parted and Yuuri moaned, his hold on Viktor tightening. 

Viktor was dizzy with the feeling of Yuuri in his mouth, pressing against his lips and tongue; he smoothed his hand along the underside of Yuuri's body, feeling for that smooth transition.

Yuuri shuddered when his fingers met their mark and Viktor set to work, smoothing his first two fingers over the swollen, slippery skin. Yuuri was already writhing in his lap, his tentacles gripping and twisting around him, the one in his mouth was thickening and pressing in deeper, filling his mouth and stretching his lips. He worried the corners of his mouth might tear, but god it would be worth it to work Yuuri over the edge this way.

Yuuri’s skin parted, welcoming Viktor’s fingers into his body; Yuuri bit back a desperate, stifled cry at the intrusion, Viktor’s touch coiling heat and need in his core. His tongue swirled messily around him, lapping at the circular suckers in a way that had him on the verge of tears. Yuuri had never imagined he’d be so lucky.

Viktor swallowed around the limb in his mouth, nearly gagging on it as Yuuri pushed in deeper, brushing against the back of his throat. The sensation of it made Yuuri whimper, and paired with the slick glide of Viktor’s fingers inside him, he felt like he might explode. He was rocking into Viktor’s hand, his arms wrapping tighter around him with every stroke. Viktor looked and felt like he was in utter bliss, his body twitching as if he had been struck by lightning.

Yuuri’s head fell back and the tentacle in Viktor’s mouth pulled free, giving Viktor enough air to moan again. 

“Yuuri, Yuuuuuri,” Viktor gasped, curling his fingers inside him the way he knew was pleasurable for Yuuri’s… _human_ anatomy. He wasn’t expecting the shuddered cry that tumbled out of Yuuri’s mouth at the movement. “Good? Is that good?”

“ _Yes,_ oh my _god,_ yes,” Yuuri panted, rolling into the pressure of Viktor’s touch again and again. “Don’t stop, I’m going to come,” he bit out, leaning forward into Viktor’s shoulder. His breaths came hot and wet against Viktor’s skin and it sent licks of flame down Viktor’s spine; how could he stop now?

Yuuri was so tight and hot around his fingers, so perfectly slick around him… he wanted to taste him there, he wanted to fuck into him there, he wanted everything Yuuri would give him. He doubled his speed, pressing on that spot without relent until Yuuri was trembling, his moaned breaths rising in pitch before he went completely silent, his body tensed and stiff as a board. 

The grip of Yuuri’s arms around him was almost painful, but the kind of painful that Viktor craved, the kind of painful that made him shake and whine. Yuuri’s body clenched around his fingers erratically, burst after burst of slippery come escaping into the water. Yuuri slumped into him then, his grip loosening as he melted against Viktor’s chest. 

Viktor listened carefully to the small whimper Yuuri made as he withdrew his fingers, careful not to overstimulate him. 

“I… I’ve never touched myself there,” Yuuri whispered, his voice hoarse and quiet. “I was scared, I didn’t know…”

Viktor’s heart throbbed in his chest. “Thank you for trusting me, Yuuri.” he replied softly, letting his own erection flag, letting his arousal fade as Yuuri curled in closer. “Did you enjoy it?” Yuuri nodded wordlessly, pressing a few careful kisses to Viktor’s throat and collarbone. Yuuri’s lips meandered across Viktor’s skin, going nowhere in particular. 

“Vitya. You didn’t.” Yuuri said after a while, a soft pout on his lips. Viktor flushed and nodded. “Do you want to?” 

Viktor bit his lip, every lurid thought he had pushed down swimming back up to the surface. “I… yes, I do,” he whispered, trying not to think about the slow, teasing path a few of Yuuri’s tentacles were wandering… one had wound around his thigh, resting just above his ass, the other coiled tight around his wrist. “B-but Yuuri, I want... _ah-”_ Viktor gasped as Yuuri’s human hand ran down his chest. 

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked, something flickering in those wine dark eyes.

“I want you inside me.” Viktor admitted, the words coming out in a rush as Yuuri’s hand slipped beneath the water and came to rest on his hip. “Like this. When you’re like this.”

“Vitya, I don’t have a dick in this form.” Yuuri countered, his cheeks flushed and warm. 

“Yes, I’m aware,” Viktor laughed breathily. His eyes fell to the swirl of dark limbs under the water, curling and twisting. “But I know _one_ of these isn’t an _arm_ or a _leg._ ”

Yuuri’s hand stilled, his cheeks darkening with flush. “You… you’re sure?” he asked tentatively. They had explored Yuuri’s shifted body sexually, but never like that; Yuuri had never been _inside_ him that way. Viktor nodded, his cock standing hard again. 

“I’m sure.” Viktor lifted himself out of the water, leaning over the edge of the onsen. “Will you get me ready for you?” 

Yuuri’s hands were shaking when he set them on Viktor’s ass, spreading his muscular cheeks apart. A sharp gasp tumbled out of Viktor’s mouth as a tentacle slipped in, his natural slick easing the way. It was thinner than Yuuri’s first finger, if memory served him. He’d absolutely taken thicker things before, but none of them were Yuuri. Viktor made a low, rolling groan as Yuuri began to pull out and push back in, rocking the tentacle into him. 

“O-oh, Yuuri,” Viktor gasped involuntarily, barely able to scrounge up more than two words of English. Yuuri’s hands still gripped his ass, kneading and rolling his flesh under his hands. The tentacle inside him slowly thickened, stretching Viktor wider and dragging along his prostate. It was heaven, blissful and perfect in every way. 

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor couldn’t get his affirmative out fast enough. Yuuri laughed, a shy, beautiful thing that Viktor loved. “Turn around. I want to see you.” Viktor moved shakily, Yuuri’s limb still moving in and out of him slowly. Yuuri’s eyes slaked over him hungrily, and god, Viktor wanted to be devoured. 

Viktor watched as Yuuri’s tentacles shifted, parting to reveal one in particular; it was slightly shorter than the others, with an end that looked like a spade. It was thick, tapered, and Viktor’s mouth was watering already. 

“In me, please,” Viktor gasped, his cock jumping as Yuuri rose out of the water, just enough. “Please don’t make me wait.”

Yuuri kissed him gently, moaning into his mouth as he withdrew. Viktor almost whined at the loss, but it was immediately replaced with something wonderful and thick pressing against his hole. His head fell back, eyes screwed shut, mouth open wide in a silent moan. 

“Vitya-ah,” Yuuri gasped, and Viktor felt the swollen head of it sink into him. “So warm, p-perfect,” he moaned and pushed deeper, wringing a strangled moan from Viktor. Yuuri’s arms wrapped tight around every inch of Viktor, pressing his legs apart and holding him open and prone. 

“More, Yuuri, _more_ ,” Viktor pleaded, trembling and overwhelmed.

Yuuri bit his lip. “M-more?” he panted, his hips stuttering. Viktor whimpered, another tentacle wrapping around his cock and stroking him carefully. 

“I want… another one,” Viktor gasped, desperate for more of Yuuri, to let Yuuri devour him from the inside out. “Please, I want to feel you.” Viktor’s breath was punched out of him, a sharp thrust inward as another tentacle wriggled in beside the other, pulling him apart completely. _“Yuuri!”_

Yuuri couldn’t see straight, let alone think to tell Viktor to be quiet. The two tentacles pressed into Viktor’s body were twisting together and wringing such delicious sounds out of Viktor, he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe anything that wasn’t Viktor and his pleasure. 

“V-Viktor, again, I’m- again,” he moaned as Viktor’s body began to tighten around him. 

“Please, Yuuri please,” Viktor begged, every square centimeter of his skin alight with sensation; Yuuri’s cock and his tentacle inside him dragged moan after ragged moan from him. “I am too, wanna come. Wanna feel you come in me.” Viktor could feel the pricking of tears in the corners of his eyes, Yuuri’s touch and his affection was so much that it hurt. 

They unraveled with harmonized gasps of pleasure, shuddering each other’s names in hushed whispers, squeaking moans. Viktor swore he would never feel more full of Yuuri than that night, a flood of warmth spilling into him as Yuuri climaxed, two of his tentacles holding him open. He almost didn’t recognize the sensation of teeth biting into his shoulder, Yuuri’s moan stifled by his own skin.

When they finally came down, Viktor felt himself hinging on the edge of a giggle: elated and exhausted, wrung out completely. 

“That was _incredible_.” Viktor whispered, his voice raw and hoarse. Yuuri withdrew with a whimper and the rush of come that followed made Viktor gasp. “We’re taking the day off tomorrow.”

Yuuri laughed, a tired thing that made Viktor smile. “Let’s go to bed, you’re going to get all pruney.”

“You’re going to have to carry me, Yuuri.” Viktor teased, not trusting his legs at all to make it across the slippery tile of the shower room. “And hold me while we sleep.”

Yuuri flushed and nodded, wrapping himself around Viktor again. “You’re too much.”

“But I’m yours.” Viktor repeated, nuzzling against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Mine.” Yuuri nodded and kissed him fully, completely, perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments always appreciated. i love you all, stay safe, stay healthy and VOTE  
> <3 ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
